Life Happens
by dizzyapple95
Summary: James Sirius Potter has a lot going on in his 5th Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Suddenly, it looks like his world is going to go even crazier by a girl. Not just any girl. His rival Quidditch Captain type girl. He's in for one hell of a year!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hi! It's good to be back writing HP stuff again. I'm sorry that this is not an update to the other HP stories that have posted but this was floating around in my head and just wouldn't go away. I hope you enjoy!

I've used the same sorting hat song that I wrote for 'The Years in the Life' and as you can see, my poetry writing skills leave a lot to be desired.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

James Sirius Potter swung into his regular compartment and collapsed down into one of the seats following an extremely dull Prefects meeting. James had been shocked to say the least when he had received both Gryffindor Prefect and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain when he opened his letter at the end of the summer prior to his 5th Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James wasn't exactly a trouble making but he couldn't claim to be entirely innocent either. So, it had come not only as a shock to James but to his whole family as well when he had received the roles.

"Hey Jem!"

James grinned at his best friends and Gryffindor dorm-mates who were also occupying the compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express: Jasper Adams, Laurence Owen and Chang Sweet. The three had met aboard the Hogwarts Express during their first year and had been best friends ever since.

"Hey…what've I missed?"

Jasper grinned and waved a hand dismissively, "Not much…meeting ran long?"

James nodded and sung down into his seat, "Yeah…bloody Dom…I swear she just kept rambling on and on so that me and Mollie couldn't leave…"

The three boys laughed as the door to the compartment swung open to reveal the remaining 5th Year Gryffindors: Callie Coleman, Elsie Maynard, Kara Riley and Mae Buckley. The Gryffindor 5th Years were pretty close despite the constant dramas that kept unfolding generally regarding the group dating.

"Congrats Jem…on getting Captain I mean…how many spots do we need to fill this year?"

Callie Coleman was one of James' fellow Chaser's on the Gryffindor team and was almost as obsessed with the sport as James and Jasper were (Jasper was the teams Keeper).

"Just one…Seeker…unless someone drops out but I'm hoping no one is going to do that…"

Jasper shrugged, "You know who we're up against yet? Team wise I mean…"

James shrugged, "Most teams are staying pretty stable from last year…Slytherin and Hufflepuff need a new Chaser…and Ravenclaw needs a seeker…Santos and Johnston are still captains of Slytherin and Hufflepuff…but I don't know about Ravenclaw…Barrett, Langley or Wood I'm guessing…but I saw Wood in the meeting and she didn't mention anything…"

Kara shook her head, "Actually it is Wood…I actually hung around after the meeting and her and Dex were talking about it…"

James raised an eyebrow, "When was the last time there was a female captain? I mean…I'm totally for it…and Wood's a great player…but…"

"She's got great boobs too…" Laurence muttered causing Callie to his him around the back of the head.

James chuckled at his friends antics, "Yeah but she's also one hell of a Qudditch player…I guess that means we've got our work cut out for us this year…."

The rest of train journey passed in chatter and laughter until the Hogwarts Express came to a halt at Hogsmeade Station. The students of Hogwarts pushed and shoved their way off of the train, spilling out onto the platform. The small timid first years headed towards the large figure that everyone knew as Hagrid. James waved at Hagrid in greeting as the part giant offered him a wink. James had known Hagrid for the entirety of his life, much like he had Neville or rather Professor Longbottom and James still found it difficult to separate them from their personas at school and what they were like when everyone got together at the burrow.

The Gryffindor 5th Years quickly swung up into the thestral drawn carriages. James hadn't been able to decide whether he was lucky enough to be able to see the thestrals or not even after a conversation with his father. His dad had told him that there were few people who had fought in the second wizarding war who could not see thestrals and that if you treated them with respect there was nothing to be afraid. Of course, that conversation had meant that James had had to tell Harry that his middle child had accidently killed the cat by dropping Hogwarts: A Revised History on its head and that James had sat with the poor cat in its final minutes as it died while Albus went and hid the bloody book. Harry chuckled and told him (and Albus) not to mention what the book had been used for to their Aunt Hermione who had written the revised book.

Suddenly, the carriages came to a stop in front of the castle and the group quickly exited and headed inside hoping that they would not have to wait too long until the sorting and feast began. Entering the Great Hall was always a sight to behold at the start of the year and James took his time in taking in the students as everyone took seats at their respective house tables. James sat down next to Kyra while nodding a greeting to the Gryffindor beaters Lorcan and Lysander Scammander.

"Hey Jem…isn't Lily getting sorted this year?" Chang asked. Chang was named after his mother Cho's maiden name and the pair had found it utterly amusing when they had discovered that Harry and Cho had kissed while they had been at Hogwarts.

James nodded, "Yeah…and Roxie and Hugo…that's the last of us…they're the youngest so far…"

"So far?" Elsie asked from her spot next to Laurence.

James shrugged, "Teddy and Torie are getting married…and everyone knows that Torie wants kids and lots of them…"

The four girls squealed in happiness. They each knew Teddy and Torie rather well considering that the family was exceptionally close and were all constantly interfering in each other's business.

Laurence just rolled his eyes, "I don't know why you lot are acting like that…you all knew they got engaged as it was plastered on the front page of every bloody newspaper in the country…"

Mae giggled, "Aww…is someone jealous?"

Laurence shrugged, "Victorie's hot…can you blame me?"

James shivered, "Stop talking about my cousin like that…"

"But she…"

Fortunately, James was spared from his friends openly drooling over his part-veela cousin by the doors to great hall opening and Nev…Professor Longbottom, leading the little first years down the central aisle of the great hall. James craned his head so that he could see over the heads of the Hufflepuffs to spot and smile reassuringly at Lily, Roxanne and Hugo who nervously offered him a wave as they came to a halt behind Professor Longbottom. James noted that they were each eyeing the sorting hat warily and James was pleased to remember that no one had told the youngest members of the family what the sorting would entail.

The students fell silent in anticipation and then the hat twitched beginning to sing:

_I may be old and worn_

_But when it comes to sorting a student_

_No hat could be more bright_

_And no hat could be more prudent_

_Our founders sought to teach_

_Exceptional magical technique_

_An amazing project to undertake_

_And for their efforts I have no critique_

_Slytherin or Gryffindor_

_Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff_

_Hogwarts now is your home_

_And surely that's enough_

_Will you join the valiant,_

_The strong and the brave?_

_Or are loyalty and friendship_

_Something you crave?_

_Or is the house of cunning skill_

_The place for you?_

_Or do you have a yearning to learn,_

_Knowledge to persue?_

_So climb up upon the stool_

_And pull me down around your ears_

_I'll reveal a new beginning_

_To your magical careers!_

The students and teachers erupted into jubilant applause as the sorting hat fell silent. The hat then bowed to each of the four tables before become still once again. Neville (stop it! Its Professor Longbottom) stepped forward holding a long scroll of parchment. It amused James how long the parchment was considering that there were never more than 40 students in each year.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," he said, "Arnold, Jordan!"

A round faced boy stepped forward sat down on the stool and pulled the sorting hat over his eyes, causing the current students of Hogwarts to chuckle slightly.

"GRYFINDOR!"

James, his friends and the entirety of Gryffindor erupted into cheers and applause as they welcomed the boy into the house. The rest of the sorting passed relatively quickly and then it was Lily's turn.

"Potter, Lily…"

The hall fell silent as the youngest Potter made her way up onto the stage to be sorted. James met Albus' eyes over the heads of the other students, each remembering what their own sorting had been like. James had stuck with the trend and had been sorted into Gryffindor, while Albus had his worst fear come true (only it turned out not to be a fear once he realized that neither James nor the rest of the family actually cared) when he was sorted into Slytherin.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James clapped loudly and noticed that he was joined by the rest of the family who were in Gryffindor in their wild cheering. Head-girl Dominique, sixth year prefect Mollie, third years Fred and Louis erupted into wild cheering which James noticed was making Lily blush. Not to say that Albus, Lucie and Rose were not cheering loudly, they just had to keep it in check as they were surrounded by the members of their own houses.

"Weasley, Hugo…"

Once again the hall fell silent and it surprised James that people continued to care about what houses the family was sorted into. He had slowly grown accustomed to the near constant media presence. It was only that the family were the most recognizable in Wizarding England due to the Second Wizarding War but now that his father was Minister of Magic things had become crazy once again.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Roxanne…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Well, it seemed that the youngest family members had kept with the expectations of the wizarding world by all joining Gryffindor. Then head-mistress Professor McGonagall stepped forward.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast I have a few announcements to make…First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden…also I would like to remind you that no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors…Also I have been asked to inform everyone in their second years or above that both the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Quidditch teams are in need of a new Seeker…and that all those interested should inform the respective captains…James Potter for Gryffindor and Katherine Wood for Ravenclaw…Also, both the Hufflepuff and Slytherin teams are in need of a new Chaser…all those interested should speak with Hufflepuff Captain Oliver Johnston and the Slytherin Captain Buck Santos…Now please…let the feast begin…"

"Finally!" Chang exclaimed as the food appeared on the tables and the hall descended into loud chattering and laughter as the Hogwarts school year officially began.

An hour or two later, McGonagall stood once again, "It is getting late…off to bed with you all…first years please follow your respective 5th Year Prefects…Good Night…"

The students began to disperse and James and Kara quickly rounded up the first year who they were to take to the Gryffindor tower. It was relatively easy to gather the group as three of the first years launched themselves at James and began to chatter excitedly about everything they had experienced so far that day. The first years followed James out of the Great Hall were Kara staying at the back of the group to ensure that no one got lost as they made their way up the marble staircase. James smiled as he heard the excited whispers and noted the pointing at the portraits that were moving as they passed and the surprised giggles that occurred when one of the staircases started to move. Luckily, they didn't run into any of the ghosts (especially Peeves, now that had been a shock James' first year to be pelted with water balloons). James came to halt outside of the portrait hall and waited for everyone to meet up with him.

"Password dearie?" she said causing gasps from some of the students.

"Flibbertibigibbert…"

The portrait swung forward to reveal an archway leading into the Gryffindor Common room. They all entered and the first years gasped at the sight of the warm cosy round room full with squashy armchairs and sofas. Kara guided the girls up one staircase to the girls dormitories telling them how the boys couldn't get up the stairs as it turned into a slide anytime they tried, while James led the boys up the other staircase. The climbed around three flights of stairs and they came to an old wooded door which now had the names of the new Gryffindor first years etched onto the outside. James pushed the door open and the first year boys entered quickly finding which one of the five four poster beds adorned with deep red velvet curtains.

James smiled at the boys as they got comfortable, "Welcome to Gryffindor…"

* * *

Thanks for reading xx

Please review xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading. As I am in the middle of A-levels and as I have no real plan for this story, updates maybe infrequent and random, so I apologize in advance. If I have left this story too long please let me know and I will try to update.

Please review xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

James slid onto the bench at the Gryffindor table the next morning as Professor Longbottom began to hand out everyone's class schedules. James already knew that this year was going to be tough, it was OWL year after all. James glanced up as Chang joined him at the table while the rest of the group sat a little way further down the table.

"Morning…you alright?"

James nodded as he swallowed a piece of toast, "Hmm..yeah…why?"

Chang shrugged and glanced side-wards to where the rest of the group was sat, "It's just that you are sat here by yourself…."

James chuckled, "I'm trying to psych myself up for the day…tryouts for the new Seeker are tonight so I know already that it is going to be a long day…"

Chang grinned, "It'll be fine…just hope that we don't get too crazy of a schedule…"

The pair continued to talk while they ate their breakfast and waited for Professor Longbottom to arrive with the schedule. This was always a tense moment for the Gryffindors as it would determine exactly how many lessons they would have with the Slytherins.

"Good morning boys…ready for your fifth year?"

James and Chang looked up at the Herbology Professor and their head of house. James shrugged non-committedly, "You want us to say yes, right?"

Professor Longbottom laughed as he handed them their timetables, "No…I doubt I would have even got past the first week of my fifth year if it wasn't for your Aunt Hermione…now boys….remember if you have any problems please come and talk to me…"

As Professor Longbottom moved down the table to distribute the rest of the timetables to the Gryffindor students, James and Chang each studied their own before sighing.

"Double History of Magic first thing on a Monday Morning! With the Slytherin's! This is going to be pure torture!" James exclaimed running a hand through his unruly mop of black hair.

Chang raised an eyebrow, "I thought you liked Slytherin's?"

James shrugged, "I like Al and Scorp…but you know that the Slytherin's in our year are dicks…"

Chang laughed, "Well come on…or we'll be late and Binn's won't hesitate to give us detention…"

The pair stood and joined the rest of their friends as they made their way to the History of Magic classroom. The Gryffindor's filed in after the Slytherin's, each group throwing what could only be described as evil glances at each other. Following the Second Wizarding War, the stigma that was attached to being in Slytherin dispelled only slightly as many of the death-eaters had been in Slytherin house. However, since the arrival of the Potter's and Weasley's at Hogwarts and the subsequent sorting of Albus into Slytherin the myths regarding Slytherin house fell away. It just proved unfortunate that the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's in the current 5th Year hated each other.

James raised an eyebrow in surprise as Slytherin 'It' girl, Rosetta Lyndsay sat down next to him, "Hey James…"

"Er…hey…"

Rosetta flicked her hair across her shoulder and even James could see that Rosetta was trying to flirt with him. He inwardly sighed as she began to tell him about her morning so far and how she was so excited for this year and what would come out of it. Luckily, she was forced to be quiet as Binn's floated into the room and began to drone on about the War. By the time the lesson finished, James had got in a good hours nap, knowing that the information that Binn's was sharing was nothing he didn't already know and safe in the knowledge that Binn's wouldn't ask him a question.

While the Slytherin's moved to Astronomy with the Hufflepuff's, the Gryffindor's headed down into the dungeons for a double lesson of Potions with the Ravenclaw's. The group each took the remaining seats not surprised by the fact that the Ravenclaw's were already seated and waiting on them.

"Settle down…Good Morning Fifth Years… Before we begin today's lesson I would like to remind you that in June you will all be sitting your Ordinary Wizarding Levels…during which you will have to prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. After this year of course, many of you will stop studying Potions…especially as I only take the best into my NEWT classes…so I'm afraid many of us will be saying Goodbye…but for now we have at least one more year of studying together…Now today class we will be mixing a potion that regularly comes up…the Draught of Living Peace…now for today's lesson we will be working in pairs as I would prefer not to have the same result as I got last year…"

The Gryffindor's glanced side-wards at each other, trying to determine which of them would pair up together. It was known that the Draught of Living Peace was not exactly a simple Potion they each wanted to be paired with those which are strongest at Potions.

"Class…I will now place you into pairs…once you are in your pair please take out your text book, receive your supplies from the supply closet and begin…Mae Buckley and Brandon Barrett…Kara Riley and Dexter Langley…Elsie Maynard and Chase England…Callie Coleman and Jeremy Wilson…Isabelle Henderson and Chang Sweet….Adrianna McGee and Jasper Adams…Natalie Britt and Laurence Owen…which leaves our two Qudditch Captains…Katherine Wood and James Potter…please begin…"

Suddenly, the students began to move knowing that they had to stick to a strict time schedule in order for the potion to turn out decent. James and Katherine worked in near silence for the first half of the lesson, only speaking when conferring about the next action that they needed to take when preparing and adding the first ingredients. However, the second half of creating the potion was less hectic and was more reactionary which allowed James to strike up a conversation with his rival Quidditch Captain.

"So, Katherine…any news on who your new Seeker is?"

Katherine visibly winced, "Please call me Kitty…and no…you got one yet?"

James shrugged, "Tryouts are tonight…when are your's?"

"Wednesday….and Santos is trying out new Chaser's on Thursday and Johnston on Friday…"

James raised an eyebrow, "You're holding tryouts the same night as Astronomy?"

Kitty shrugged, "Yeah…Well…I know that none of them in our year are gonna tryout…so me, Dex and Brandon just need to be there…"

"You know…I was surprised when Kara told me you were Captain…I mean you're like the first female Captain in years and I never expected…I thought for sure it would be Langley or Barrett…not to mean that I don't think you'll be good…because you're great…I mean at Quidditch…"

Kitty giggled, "I get it…and trust me…no one was more surprised than me…dad just said that it kind of made up for not being in Gryffindor…"

James laughed, "He got big hopes for you?"

Kitty nodded and stirred the potion following the directions, "Yeah…I mean…I think he had planned that I would be Gryffindor Quidditch Captain just like he was…but then I was sorted into Ravenclaw and I don't think he has ever quite forgiven me for that…"

James shrugged and grinned, "I'm glad you're in Ravenclaw…gives us some actual competition on the pitch…"

Kitty laughed, "It's on Potter…"

"Bring it…."

The rest of the day passed in a blur of increased schoolwork, homework and knowledge of why they hated particular teachers. After dinner James, Callie and Jasper made their way down to the Quidditch pitch to set up for the Seeker Tryouts. James really had no idea what to expect. Despite the fact that he had been on the team since his second year he had never had to run a tryouts and had never witnessed the tryouts for Seeker. The former Seeker and Captain Henry Thomas had been on the team since he had been in second year and James had contacted him once he had found out that he was the new Captain on what he could expect.

Despite James' concern regarding assigning the new seeker, the tryout ran relatively smoothly. A couple of second years had each gotten in each other's way causing a small crash but there were only a few broken fingers which meant that the tryouts had been a success. In the end he had appointed a third year by the name of Dianna Moss who had been quick, catching the snitch in record time and showed that there was room to improve and grow with the Gryffindor team.

After a rousing speech, James dismissed his team back up to the tower while he himself went out and sat in the Gryffindor stands. He sat there and contemplated the task that faced him this year.

He was Gryffindor Captain.

They had to win.

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading xx

Please Review xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur for James and his friends before it was suddenly time for the first Quidditch Match of the Season: Gryffindor verses Slytherin. As Captain, James was pleased that Gryffindor had to play Slytherin first. They had been pretty dominant in the Hogwarts Qudditch Cup and were arguably a tough team to play against. But as a player, James had always hated that they played Slytherin first. Slytherin was a tough team to play against and as it was the first game of the year, no one had any idea how strong either team were and that was always a worry.

James had shoveled a couple of mouthfuls of food into his mouth before he headed down to the pitch before the rest of his team. As he stepped out into the Hogwarts grounds, he smiled, the weather was good. There was a slight breeze and the air was cold but it was sunny and there didn't look to be any chance of rain. It was the type of weather that James had been hoping for.

"Good weather…"

James spun around to face Kitty Wood, "Hey…what're you doing out here so early? You're not trying to sabotage us are you?"

Kitty laughed and James noticed that her ponytail swayed as she did so, "No…I don't need to sabotage you…Ravenclaw is gonna win the cup…"

James rolled his eyes, "In your dreams Wood…"

Kitty smiled and slapped him on the arm playfully, "But actually…I came out for a run…and to get out of the craziness that is the Ravenclaw tower…"

"Crazy? Ravenclaw? Never…"

"Oh hush…we know how to be wild…when we want to be…"

"Yeah? What's going on?"

"Izzy and Dex broke up…and I have no idea why so don't ask…Nat seems to think that Dex cheated on Izzy but Dex wouldn't do something like that…"

James raised an eyebrow, "I didn't even know they were dating…how long?"

Kitty shrugged and tucked a brown curl behind her ear, "About a year…and everyone's taking sides…they were fighting most of last night too apparently…well until your cousin snapped at them as she was studying…"

"Rosie?"

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Unless you have another cousin in Ravenclaw at the moment that no one knows about…yeah…Rose…"

James grinned, "Ooh…you are feisty this morning…"

Kitty grinned, "I'm letting you warm up for you battle of words with Barr…"

James laughed, "No…you can actually form a sentence…Barr is…well…he's not the fastest broom in the race…"

"No…No he isn't…anyway…I better be letting you go give what I'm sure will be a rousing emotional inspirational speech…"

"Haha…I'm not your father…no one can make a speech quite like he can…"

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Unfortunately that's true…and no one can make him stop one when he starts…good luck today Potter…"

"Thanks Wood…"

James watched as Kitty picked up the pace of her run. He watched her svelte figure jog down the track on what James knew to be a loop circuit back up to the tower but he guessed that she would head straight down to the Quidditch pitch once she was done. James couldn't help but watch her petite frame, that was enhanced in the jogging clothes that she wore move out of sight, her curly brown ponytail swishing from side to side.

James jumped when he felt a hand being placed on his arm. He glanced to the side to see the smirking faces of Callie and Jasper.

"What?"

Callie grinned and tugged on his arm so that they could enter the changing rooms, "Nothing…nothing…"

"Seriously…what?"

Jasper smirked as the door swung to a close behind them, "Checking out Wood are we?"

James groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "How much did you see?"

Callie laughed as she tied her blonde hair into a high ponytail, "You light up like a Christmas tree when she started talking to you…right to you staring at her arse as she ran down the track…of which she has a pretty great one so I don't blame you…"

Jasper raised his eyebrow and questioned before James could reply, "Great what?"

Callie grinned, "Arse…"

"You've been checking out Wood's arse?" Jasper questioned in surprise.

Callie rolled her eyes, "As girls we can appreciate how hot each other is…and Kitty is hot…I know you both agree with me…just because you guys don't appreciate how hot each other is doesn't mean that as girl we don't…"

Jasper raised an eyebrow once more, "You think we're hot?"

"And you don't think you're hot? And anyway…neither of you are as hot as Brandon…"

"Brandon?"

James rolled his eyes at the pair and answered Jasper's question, "Barrett…Ravenclaw keeper…Langley's best mate…speaking off did you know that Langley was dating Isabelle Henerson…Natalie Britt's apparently accusing him of cheating on her on something like that…"

Callie turned around in surprise at the information, "Langley cheated on her? With who?"

James shrugged, "No idea if he actually did or whether it's just Britt causing trouble…but Kitty said that all of Ravenclaw is pretty thrown by the breakup…apparently my dear cousin Rose snapped at them last night cos they were arguing and she was studying…"

"Damn…I always assumed that it would be Henderson who cheated on Langley not the other way round…he's too good for her…"

"Huh?"

Callie shrugged, "Henderson has…er…made the rounds apparently…before she started dating Langley…she's close friends with Britt, Lyndsay and Wyatt…it was a shock when she started dating Langley…Langley's on the Quidditch team…he's prefect…he has like perfect grades…I remember Kitty and Brandon asking him whether it was good idea last year when they first got together…"

Jasper looked up as he pulled his sweatshirt over his head, "Wait…Wood and Barrett don't like Henderson?"

Callie shrugged, "Not from what I can gather…the Ravenclaw's in our year are pretty shut off generally but from what I can figure out…Ravenclaw is pretty split…especially in our year…."

"So…will this help us defeat them?"

James and Callie both rolled their eyes at Jasper. They loved Jasper, they really did, but he had the emotional range of a teaspoon.

Callie shook her head, "Probably not…and as they are our last match everything will probably be sorted by then…and Kitty, Brandon and Langley are all close and they are the only ones on the Quidditch team…"

Jasper nodded as the rest of the Gryffindor team began to file in to the changing room, "Why do you call Wood and Barrett by their first names but Langley by his last…"

James rolled his eyes as Callie blushed, "It's because she's practically stalking Barrett…and girls have some weird sisterhood thing going on…and I'm guessing…like the rest of us she doesn't know Langley that well…"

"It's not stalking! He's good looking so it's not called stalking…it's pursuing…strongly pursuing…"

Lorcan Scammander rolled his eyes as he sat down on the bench next to James, "She talking about Barrett again?"

James just nodded before standing up while the rest of the team took their seats on the benches surrounding him.

"Okay guys…and girls…it's the first match of the season…and it's gonna be tough…Slytherin's team as you know has remained practically unchanged from last with the exception of a new Chaser…they're good…it's a tough team for our first match but I know that we can win…Goodwin and Barr are good beaters but they're not the sharpest…speed was their downfall last year and we'll just have to hope that it is this year two…Lor, Ly…you need to protect Dianna but also get to their team as well…Dianna…just focus on what you need to do and the twins will have your back…okay?"

Dianna nodded determinedly making James smile slightly. He loved that Dianna, despite being a third year, had the determined streak that scared him in Callie.

"Jazz…you know your job…let as few goals in as possible please…we need to get a good score in this match so that we can win the cup…James and Odem are strong Chasers…they've worked together for a couple of years now…this new girl…Lyra Parker…I saw her practicing with James…she's good…so watch out for her…Oscar…Callie…we need to score as many goals as possible before the Snitch is caught…the more points we have the better our chance of winning the Cup…look….we can do this…I know we can…so let's go win…"

The team quickly finished getting ready before grabbing their brooms, mounting them and flying onto the pitch.

"AND THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM…CAPTAIN POTTER, COLEMAN, NORTON, SCAMMANDER, SCAMMANDER, ADAMS AND THE NEW ADDITION MOSS…POTTER HAS GOT ONE HELL OF A TEAM…BUT THEN AGAIN SO HAS SANTOS…"

James and the Slytherin Captain Buck Santos shook hands before taking their respective positions as the whistle was blown and the balls released. James got first possession of the quaffle and quickly passed it to Oscar Norton while making his way towards the goals.

"AND COLEMAN HAS THE QUAFFLE…AND IT'S BACK TO POTTER….AND TO NORTON…WHO SHOOTS AND SCORES! 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINFOR…"

Unfortunately, after that first goal the Gryffindor and Slytherin's were pretty evenly matched on goal scoring with still no sign of the snitch. Both Jasper Adams and Buck Santos were doing their jobs as keepers, with neither set of chasers scoring many goals. But the game had so far been a clean one. There had only been a few minor injuries, a couple of broken fingers on either side that had been quickly bandaged up until the match finished and they could be fixed by magic.

James was pleased to note that hits from Barr and Goodwin had even been pretty minimal towards Dianna and that the Scammander twins were doing their job in protecting her from what could have been an onslaught on bludgers.

Then suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he spotted Dianna and the Slytherin Seeker a 6th year called Helena Gilbert race forward in pursuit of the snitch. James was impressed that Dianna was able to keep up with the Gilbert who had been the Slytherin seeker since her second year and whose mother had been the seeker on the Holyhead Harpies with James' mom. The rest of the action in the air came to halt as Dianna reached forward and grasped the tiny golden winged ball with her right hand before lifting it into the air triumphantly.

"AND MOSS CATCHES THE SNITCH AND GRYFINDOR WINS! 250 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN'S 100!"

James pumped his first in celebration before flying down to the field where the rest of the Gryffindor tea, were gathering around Dianna. James pulled her into a hug and spun her around, "Well done! You were amazing!"

"Thanks!"

James then let her go so that she could be congratulated by the rest of the team as James shook hands with the Slytherin team. When he shook hands with Helena Gilbert she grinned and pulled him close.

"She's good Jamie…really good…"

James nodded grinning, "I know…you weren't half bad either…"

Helena laughed, "Thanks…but I mean it…although I can't wait to see her face Johnston…"

James winced thinking of the current 6TH YEAR Hufflepuff Captain and Seeker, Oliver Johnston, "Luckily…that won't be until March…"

"Yeah…well…congrats Jamie…"

The pair separated and moved so that they could be congratulated by the other members of their houses. James slung his arm around Callie's shoulders when he reached her.

"Hey James! You played a great game…"

James smiled in greeting to the Ravenclaw, "Hey…"

"Thanks…Callie did too I suppose…"

Callie slapped James on the chest, "Chase was just telling me about the birthday party they're holding for Kitty tonight…"

"It's her birthday?"

Chase chuckled and shook his head, "Actually no…her birthday's actually Christmas day and she hates it…so every year since we found out Dex, Brandon, Jeremy, Ace and I have all picked a day at random to celebrate her birthday…and we picked today…forgetting that it was the first match of the season…you're welcome to come along if you want…"

James nodded, "Yeah…where and when?"

"Ravenclaw Tower…someone will be outside to at least help with the riddles…at we're starting at 7…so any time after that really…"

Callie nodded, "We'll be there…"

Chase nodded, "Good…and really you were both great…"

Chase then disappeared into the throng of people that had now made their way down onto the pitch. Callie grinned up at James, "You had no idea who he was did you?"

"He was Chase…"

"And you only knew that because I called him it…"

"Alright you got me…"

"He's Chase England…your cousin Mollie's ex…"

James raised an eyebrow, "Really? I knew she'd dated a Ravenclaw in our year but I didn't know who…they're still friends though, right?"

Callie nodded, "Yeah…broke up when Mollie realized that she liked to party and he like to study…but yeah they're still pretty good friends…he's pretty cool actually…a complete nerd…way more so than Brandon and Langley…"

The pair began the walk back into the changing room so that they could get showered and changed, "And who's Ace?"

"Do you know anyone outside of Gryffindor?"

James just shrugged.

"Ace is Adrianna McGee…Kitty's like only female friend…speaking of…are you ready to get your smooch on?"

"My what on?"

"Smooch…you and Kitty sitting in a tre G…your smooch on…"

James rolled his eyes, "We've had like one conversation outside of class…I doubt that that's going to happen…"

"But you want it to…"

James rolled his eyes, "Come on…let's get changed…"

"Ahh…avoidance….at least it's not denial…"

"Come on…"

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading xx

Please Review xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

James ran a hand through his messy black hair nervously as he and the rest of the Gryffindor 5th Years made their way towards the Ravenclaw tower. As much as he had joked with Jasper and Callie earlier at the Quidditch match, they all knew that James had a crush on Kitty Wood. James had never really been good at subtlety and his friends knew him rather well. Therefore, it didn't really surprise him that they couldn't refrain from laughing at James' nerves over attending Kitty's party.

The group of eight soon found themselves at the door to the Ravenclaw common room and were surprised by what they found. None of them had ever been into the Ravenclaw common room (James' family had always congregated in the Gryffindor Common room) and had not been expecting the simplicity of a silver door knocker to enter.

The group glanced at each other before Laurence stepped forward and knocked using the silver knocker. They couldn't help but jump when it began to speak:

_"I cannot be seen, cannot be felt,_

_Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt,_

_I lie behind stars and under hills,_

_And empty holes I fill._

_I come first and follow after,_

_End of Life, End of Laughter…_

_What am I?"_

The Gryffindor's glanced at each other in confusion. Of course they had all been aware of the need to answer a riddle to enter the tower but they were surprised by the fact that none of them had any idea of what the answer could be.

"I thought that…Chase guy…said someone would be here to help with this?" James asked Callie.

Callie shrugged, "He did but…come on…it can't be that hard…"

Apparently Gryffindor's (nor the few Hufflepuff's or Slytherin's that had joined them) were any good at answering riddles. They also discovered that the riddle just kept repeating itself until it received the correct answer.

The group couldn't help but jump as a figure ducked in between them to make their way up to the front of the congregated students.

"Langley…" James said gaining the attention of the Ravenclaw student.

Dexter Langley grinned, "Hey Potter…Adams, Coleman…having trouble with the riddle?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "I don't get how you guys cope with this…don't you have enough of a challenge in lesson?"

Dexter snorted in laughter, "Nah…but don't worry…first years normally congregate like this for a while at the start of the year…"

"What happens if you don't get it right?" Jasper added as Dexter reached up to the silver knocker.

Dexter stepped back, "You wait until someone either gets it right or someone leaves the tower…"

_"I cannot be seen, cannot be felt,_

_Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt,_

_I lie behind stars and under hills,_

_And empty holes I fill._

_I come first and follow after,_

_End of Life, End of Laughter…_

_What am I?"_

Dexter rolled his eyes and said confidently, "Darkness…"

The group watched in surprise as the door to the tower swung open and Dexter led the students into the tower to join the party. Dexter quickly ditched the group and passed through the throng of people. It was clear that there were Ravenclaw's of all ages in attendance and that many students from the other houses had showed up. James was unsure whether that was a sign of Kitty's popularity at Hogwarts or the Hogwarts students love of a party.

The Gryffindor's soon separated and began mingling with the rest of the students. James blinked in surprise when he saw his cousins Dominique, Mollie and Lucie sat with Rose on one of the sofas in the corner of the room. James picked up a bottle of butterbeer as he made his way over to them.

"Jamie hey!" Dominique said as James flopped down on the sofa next to Dominique.

"Hey…what're you doing here?"

Mollie raised an eyebrow, "What're you doing here?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "He's crushing on Kitty…that's what he's doing here…"

James spluttered and stared at Rose wide eyed as Dominque, Mollie and Lucie all turned to look at him in amusement. Growing up James had always been close to Dominique and Mollie (who were in their 7th and 6th years respectively) and the trio had always tried to annoy each other and push each other's buttons. James was the youngest of what they had dubbed the 'the-wars-over-lets-have-sex' generation, with the rest of the family being in their 3rd year or less. Teddy was the oldest having graduated two years previously and then Victorie the year previously, with Dominique, Mollie and James finishing the group. Lucie and Rose had always been more mature than the rest of the cousins in their year and hadn't hesitated by following the others around until they stopped complaining and just let them hang with them. Therefore, James knew that the girls would be pretty pissed that he hadn't told them personally about his crush on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain.

"You're crushing on Kitty?" Dominique said in surprise.

James attempted to deflect their attention onto Lucie, "You looking forward to your first Quidditch match?"

Lucie shrugged, "Yeah…but that's not what we're talking about Jem…"

James blushed and focused on a spot in the corner of the room so that he wouldn't have to look any of them in the eye, "Okay…maybe I do…but then so does every guy in the room…"

Mollie rolled her eyes, "Well yeah…but they're not James Potter are they?"

James just shrugged not liking that their attention was focused solely on him. He glanced around the room surprised not see any of his other 3rd year cousins, "Where's Freddie and Louis? And Al?"

Rose shrugged, "Don't know…but…er…have you spoken to Al recently?"

James shrugged, "Briefly…he seemed…"

"Depressed?"

"Morbid?"

"Distant?"

"Not like Al?"

James rolled his eyes at the girls, "I was gonna say upset but those all work too…why? Is something wrong? I mean…I asked him but he mumbled something about Potions and I left it…"

Rose shrugged, "I don't know…I've tried talking to him…but he just clams up…but your…you're his big brother so you might have more luck…I'm worried about him Jem…"

James nodded, "I'll talk to him…I promise…"

"Good…I…" Lucie was prevented from answering as the guest of honor Kitty Wood joined their little group.

"Hey…"

James grinned, "Happy non-birthday!"

Kitty rolled her eyes and laughed, "Thanks…I'm glad you all could make…though I hear you had a little trouble with the riddle…"

Rose raised an eyebrow at James, "You didn't get the riddle?"

"Haha…laugh it up…Langley told you didn't he?" At Kitty's nod James rolled his eyes, "Where is he anyway?"

Kitty gestured towards one of the staircases, "Drowning his sorrows at the bottom of the boys staircase…Brandon and Jeremy are keeping an eye on him…"

Rose rolled her eyes, "I don't get it…what actually happened? I mean…everyone with sense knows that Dexter didn't cheat of Isabelle…"

Kitty shrugged and took a sip of butterbeer, "No idea…Dex hasn't really said much about it…he's just continued as he normally would…but me and Ace will get it out of him eventually…"

Dominique couldn't help but smile as she watched the James looking at Kitty. It was clear that James was crushing hard on the Ravenclaw and Dominique could see why. But Dominque could also see the shy little glances that Kitty was casting at James suggesting that she might be returning James' thoughts.

"Jamie…aren't you going to ask the non-birthday girl to dance?"

James stared wide-eyed at Dominique, "Er…I…wh…what?"

Mollie grinned realizing what Dominique was trying to do, "Yeah…come on Jamie…what sort of gentleman doesn't ask a girl to dance? And it would be weird if you asked us…Kitty…you don't mind dancing with James do you?"

Kitty blushed lightly, "Er…no…not really…"

Dominique nodded, "Go…of you go then…"

Dominique pushed James from his seat while Mollie gestured for Kitty to follow him. They both rolled their eyes but did what the two Weasley cousins said. Once in the middle of the rest of the dancing students, James was shocked as Kitty grabbed a hold of his hand as they started to dance.

"I'm sorry about them…"

Kitty smiled, "Don't be…I was kind of hoping you'd ask…"

James stared at Kitty in surprise, "You er…you were?"

Kitty nodded blushing, "Er…yeah…"

James blinked and then smirked, "Is there something else that you're waiting for me to do?"

Kitty smiled, "What if I take the initiative?"

"I do love a strong woman…"

Kitty leaned forward and pressed her lips to James'. James was vaguely aware of a few wolf whistles, clapping and squeals occurring but his focus was entirely on Kitty and the taste of her lips. They were soft, far softer than James had imagined (of course not that he had imagined Kitty's lips). They tasted of raspberries and if James wasn't already crushing on Kitty, he sure was now.

But, all too quickly Kitty stepped aware a blush tinting her cheeks as her brown eyes gazed into his hazel eyes. James just smiled and pulled Kitty tight against his body and whispered in her ear, "I think we need to talk…"

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


End file.
